Reiko Ichiyama
'Approval:' 11/4/13 9 feats bori v3.0 'Appearance and Personality' Reiko wears thin red-tinted goggles on his forehead under his hair dirty-blonde hair. He wears a sleeveless vest and gloves, and wears his headband around his waist. As a Chuunin, Reiko has begun to have his hair up, putting his goggles in plain view on his forehead. Moreover, he now has a new jacket over his sleeveless vest that has the sunagakure emblem on it. He's a nice person, who isn't really offended by much and likes to joke about. He's on good terms with his cousin, and is rather laid back. He has quite a few friends, with whom he gets on with smoothly, but is always up for pushing himself. He is also rather clumsy, falling over and hurting himself regularly when not paying attention. 'Stats' (Total: 68'')'' Strength: 9 ' '''Speed: 11 ' 'Intelligence: (Hah, are you nuts!) ' 'Chakra Levels: 16 ' 'Chakra Control: 14 ' 'Endurance: 7 ' '''CP: 110 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Ice Release ' '''Genin 2: Earth Release ' 'Chuunin: Tsumetaigan Genkai ' 'Jonin: Genjutsu Specialist BE OBTAINED ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 9 (Equipment) Bladed Tonfa Banked feats: Ice Releases # Ice Release: Thousand Snowflake Storm (Chiyuki Arashi no jutsu) - Reiko whips up a visually impairing and very cold snowstorm in the vicinity of about 30 feet radius. He isn’t affected however because of his goggles and resistance to cold. (10CP to start it, 5CP to keep it on) # Ice Release: Ice Blade (Kouri Togatta no jutsu) - From a pouch in his trouser pocket, Reiko can produce ice shurikens that he can throw. (10) # Ice Release: Hundred Thousand Snowflake Storm (Hyaku Chiyuki Arashi no jutsu) - Reiko whips up a more powerful and frostbitten version of Chiyuki Arashi no jutsu, increasing the size by 10 feet to 40 foot radius, and increasing the power of it. (20CP to start it, 10CP to keep it on) Earth Releases # Earth Release: Mountain Shattering Fist (Yama Shinshoku Ken no jutsu) - 'This is a special Ichiyama clan technique. It manipulates rock so to create a huge rock fist as an extension of the user’s body. (10) #'Earth Release: Arms of the Earth (Chikyuu no Buki no jutsu) - The user makes the seal and puts his hands on the ground. Then, at any visible distance, arms of rock come from the ground to grab the opponant's legs. (10CPto start it, 5CP to keep it on) Tsumetaigan # Tsumetaigan: Heat Signiture (Hiuto Shomei no jutsu) - ''' In a special eye release, Reiko can begin to see in heat vision, with a contrast of orange and blue. He can see where people have recently interacted, and it can pierce through both snowstorm and sandstorm. He can see the premature signs of high-temperature attacks and will be able to dodge them more effectively. (5CP to start it, 5CP to keep it on) # '''Tsumetaigan: Ice Eruption (Kourifunka no jutsu) - Reiko activates the jutsu with Tsumetaigan, causing spikes of ice to erupt out of the ground which he controls using his eye. He can use this to create a circle of sharp and deadly ice around him or a target, or direct it at an opponent as a pillar or snake-like stream coming out of a surface. (20CP) Others # +6 Stats Equipment *(3) Chakra Conducting Tonfa *(FEAT) Bladed Tonfa *(2) Water Summoning Scroll *(3) Light Armour Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 32500 * Ryo left: 32500 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 61' *'Banked: 8(+5)' *'Reset Day: --day' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 4 ' Captured a boss Black Flag Puppeteers Black Flag puppets Save Zinto 'B-Rank: 3 ' Getting Shades Konoha Prisoner Rescue Reunion for Nen 'C-Rank: 5 ' The Lava Monster Journey to Mount Ichiyama Yomi 3 Leaf Supply Run Yogg's Cavern 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'Raids: 1 ' TH3SP00K13STR41D '''RP: 11 Reiko's memories of a brother A Promised Spar The Ichiyama At the borders of The lands of Wind and Fire Paying a Debt. Winner buys! Reiko vs. Nenshou! Two wanderers! Resupplying in the Water Country Looking for a friend Out of Coffee Squad 14 : Recovery Kenny trains near a mountain 'History and Story' You can describe your character's early life here, and update this section as you take part in the subreddit. He used to live in a village upon Mt. Ichiyama named Reitōko, which was severely cold. Category:Character Category:Sunagakure